Estúpido vampiro con forma de duende
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: DLC .La historia de como Edward conoció a Alice. Un poco gracioso, muy lindo. Un poco de EXB y AXJ R&R.


**N/A: Finalmente escribi esto y me encanta!. Meses de escribir bosquejo tras bosquejo de este one-shot, finalmente escribi esto y es genial! En serio lloré a medio camino durante este capítulo porque me di cuenta que estaba en camino de finalizar la historia. Estoy tan feliz. No tienen idea. No me importa si nadie manda reviews sobre esto, estuve esperando meses porque esto saliera de mi cabeza y finalmente salió. :D Si! Ok ahora vamos con la historia :)**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight no me pertenece._

**Summary:** _La historia de cuando Alice y Edward se conocen. Este es mi one-shot preferido de todos los que he escrito. Apesto en los summaries (resumenes). Pequeños vistazos de E/B y A/J._

_**Stupid Pixie Shaped Vampire**_

_**By: Daddy's Little Cannibal**_

El puño de Esme dudó cerca de la puerta de Edward-Alice. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando Alice abrió la puerta, una enorme sonrisa cubría la mayor parte de su pequeña cara. Su cabello negro estaba en puntas hacia todos lados, la ansiedad que sintió Esme desapareció lentamente. Ella no entendía por qué siempre se sentía tan cómoda alrededor de los nuevos vampiros. Sonrió educadamente a la vampiro con forma de duende que casualmente apareció un día queriendo ser parte de su familia.

"Alice." Continuó sonriéndole a la vampiro con forma de duende "Edward y Emmett están-" Ella no tuvo que finalizar la oración. Alice estaba de una vez asintiendo.

"Estarán aquí en más o menos..." bizqueó su ojo izquierdo "tres o cuatro minutos." Le sonrió a Esme.

La sonrisa de Esme se amplió. Alice tenía viviendo con ellos un par de días ahora y ellos estaban acostumbrándose a su habilidad de ver el futuro. Al principio eso fue un poco aterrador pero durante el período que ella había permanecido allí, se estaban haciendo a la idea. Después de todo, eso era casi lo mismo que Edward leyendo sus mentes.

Jasper se impulsó desde la cama y se paró detrás de Alice, sonrió educadamente a Esme "Gracias por decirnos, Esme." Su voz estaba impregnada con su acento sureño.

Esme asintió antes de emprender el camino de regreso, así ellos pudieran seguirla abajo. Alice caminó al lado de Jasper, sosteniendo sus manos. Ella sabía que él era un poco escéptico acerca de vivir en una casa llena de vampiros, mientras se adaptaba a un nuevo estilo de vida, pero él estaba deseando hacer todos esos cambios tanto como pudiera mientras se quedara con la vampiro con forma de duende que cambió su vida. Él le sonrió cuando ella lo miró.

Rosalie estaba parada al lado de Carlisle, ella no estaba del todo feliz acerca de los nuevos "huéspedes" que invadieron su casa, pero mantenía la boca cerrada. Alice les sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras arrastraba a Jasper a través de la estancia para conocer a sus nuevos hermanos. Ella era la más pequeña de los vampiros pero definitivamente la más confiada, nada parecía perturbar el pequeño mundo que había creado para ella.

"Estoy seguro que Esme te ha dicho que Edward y Emmett casi están en casa." Carlisle sonrió a su nueva hija

Alice le sonrió a él y asintió "Casi están aquí."

La puerta se abrió revelando a un descontento Edward y a un confundido Emmett. Alice no pudo contener su entusiasmo, corrió hacia los chicos Cullen abrazando a cada uno rápidamente, besándolos en ambas mejillas. Jasper trató de mantener la situación calmada pero sus propias emociones estaban fuera de control. A él le preocupaba que algunas veces las visiones de Alice le impidieran pensar correctamente. No todo vampiro quiere ser recibido con abrazos y besos.

Ella se alejó de Emmett y sonrió "Tú debes ser Emmett."

Emmett asintió lentamente.

Ella se giró hacia Edward "Y tú debes ser Edward."

Edward se le quedó mirando con una expresión de confusión plasmada en el rostro. Él estaba revisando su mente, como el resto de las mentes de su familia, para saber por qué esta pequeña vampiro con aspecto de duende estaba abrazando a todo el mundo, y mejor todavía cómo sabía su nombre. Sus cejas se juntaron.

"¿Tuviste una visión sobre nosotros?" Preguntó él.

La sonrisa de Alice se amplió hasta mostrar los dientes mientras asentía.

El volcó su atención hacia el resto de la familia. Se veían perfectamente cómodos acerca de tener a Alice y Jasper (descubrió sus nombres por sus pensamientos) aquí. Los pensamientos de Rosalie eran un poco excépticos, ella pensaba que la vampira con forma de duende era perturbante y hablaba mucho. Los ojos de Edward recayeron en Jasper; marcadas cicatrices cubrían sus confeccionados brazos.

Jasper dio un paso adelante y levantó la mano hacia Edward "Soy Jasper."

Edward tomó la mano de Jasper antes que Emmett. Pero Emmett también lo hizo, manteniendo una visualización sobre él. Lo extraño de la situación desapareció. Fue como reencontrase con viejos amigos que se conocían desde siempre.

"Por qué está todo en el garaje?" Preguntó Edward, recordando por qué estaba descontento al comienzo.

Alice se encogió de hombros "Yo lo puse allí."

Edward parpadeó dos veces, abriendo su boca "¿Y lo hiciste, por qué?" Preguntó.

Alice sonrió "Tu cuarto tenía la mejor vista."

"Lo sé por eso lo escogí." Le respondió.

Carlisle se paró entre los dos vampiros contendientes. "Calma Edward", la ironía de las palabras era fuerte. Aunque Edward pareciera estar discutiendo con Alice, nunca se sintió más cómodo que nunca, lo que hacía enojarlo, pero no podía sentirlo porque estaba calmado.

Edward miró a Jasper, descubriendo de donde venia la fuente de la calma. Parpadeó dos veces, el nunca había escuchado de un vampiro que pudiera cambiar la manera que una persona se sentía. El miró a Carlisle, sus ojos se movían entre Carlisle y Jasper: Edward dejó salir un pequeño gruñido antes de entrar a la casa.

"Bienvenidos a la familia." Su voz sonó forzada aunque él se presionó a sí mismo a ser amable con los nuevos vampiros que estaban frente a él. Caminó a través de la estancia, sin mirar a los vampiros detrás de él. Estaba aun molesto por perder su cuarto por un duende.

"¡Lo creas o no, Edward!" Alice lo llamó. "Tú y yo seremos mejores amigos un día."

Edward rodó los ojos mientras iba a buscar un nuevo cuarto en la gran casa. Esme y Carlisle estaban molestos con el por no ser más amable con los invitados. Emmett estaba feliz de tener un amigo para las luchas, Rosalie estaba discutiendo consigo misma sobre preguntarle a Alice si tenía una lima de uñas extra, y Alice estaba haciendo imágenes de Edward y ella riendo juntos, en una manera similar a un hermano y una hermana.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo mientras leía su mente. Él nunca había visto a esta familia tan feliz antes. El duende no era tan malo como él pensó y el veterano de guerra seria útil cuando Emmett decidiera que quería empezar a pelear con Edward. Esme parecía estar agradecida de tener una nueva hija, ella amaba a Rosalie, pero Alice era su visión de una hija perfecta.

Edward echó una ojeada a los cuartos en su casa, el se había encerrado en su habitación por los anteriores tres meses, leyendo y escuchando a la radio. Nunca tuvo realmente la oportunidad de mirar alrededor de la casa. El llegó al final del pasillo; una nota estaba pegada a la puerta en la letra de alguien que él no reconocía. Tomó la nota de la puerta y la leyó. Rodó los ojos, antes de murmurar algo acerca de "loca vampira con forma de duende."

Abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación, doblando la nota y guardándola en su bolsillo

_Sesenta Años Después_

Bella caminó dentro de la habitación de Edward con Alice siguiéndola detrás. Él le sonrió a la hermosa humana frente a él; ella se sonrojó, sus mejillas adoptaron el color de las frescas rosas. Ella tocó ligeramente el vestido que Alice le había puesto. Edward abrió sus brazos para ella, ella caminó a través de la habitación, su vestido azul moviéndose en sus rodillas.

"Te ves hermosa, Bella." Susurró él a su oído.

Bella mordió su labio antes de mirar hacia su vestido. "¿No crees que es demasiado?" Preguntó, presionando el borde del vestido.

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Para nada."

Alice estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pintada en su pequeña cara. "De nada." Ella le sonrió a él antes de pararse al lado de Bella. "Ahora vengan ustedes dos, vamos a llegar tarde a la cena de ensayo."

Edward sonrió mientras salía de la cama. Tomó a Bella por su cintura y la llevó fuera de la habitación, compartiendo una mirada con Alice.

Alice sonrió para sí misma mientras se paraba en el medio de la habitación. Miró la cama, asegurándose que Bella no dejaría caer "accidentalmente" nada que ella creyera innecesario en su vestuario. Parpadeó dos veces cuando vio una nota doblada en la esquina de la cama de Edward. La tomó y la desdobló, ansiosa por ver que tenía adentro.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras sentía que su frio corazón se llenaba y latía de nuevo.

Jasper pasó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña vampira, leyendo la carta por encima de su hombro. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras leía el sutilmente borrado y amarillento papel en las manos del duende.

_De Nada._

_**Gracias...**_

Él miró a la duende en sus brazos "¿Me perdí de algo?" Preguntó.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza "No te preocupes por eso." Le sonrió a Jasper antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de él. Jasper miró cuidadosamente a la pequeña vampira frente a él, cuidadosamente pasando sus brazos a su alrededor. Él la besó en la punta de la cabeza.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Si se confundieron en el final, basicamente implica que Alice vio que Edward se casaría con Bella incluso antes de que esta naciera. Gasté meses en esta historia, así que un review sería lindo. Personalmente lo amé. Pienso que es realmente lindo y diferente de lo que yo usualmente escribo. Admito que algunas partes realmente me gustaron, pero como sea. Lo hice, por lo que estoy muy feliz. Siempre quise escribir esto. Revisen mis otros One-Shots e historias si desean...**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal**

_N/T: wow!! finalmente termine... se me hizo complicadisimo terminarlo... por una u otra cosa, cuando ya lo tenia casi listo se me borraba y tenia que comenzar de nuevo... Pero termine!!! Wiiiiii... Bueno, personalmente fue un honor poder traducir el One-Shot favorito de Stephanie, siendo ella la escritora fantastica que siempre sera dentro de Fanfic, y en especial dentro de nuestros corazones... Espero que donde quiera que ella este, le guste la manera como pase su historia... Al igual que espero haberle hecho justicia a lo que ella queria expresar con este One-Shot. Sin mas nada que agregar, solo dar las gracias a Estrella que me dejo traducir esto... y me falta uno que dentro de poco mandare tambien... Besitos..._

_Yasi-Alice Cullen_

Estrella black: muchas gracias a Yasi por traducir (:


End file.
